Undertale 1st Anniversary Story
by StarlightSparks
Summary: A slightly AU version of Undertale written in celebration of Undertale's 1st year. This one-shot has a female Frisk and some other small adjustments, so you have been warned. Rated T because it's Undertale and I'm paranoid. Please enjoy!


**Star: This is just a set of memories and ideas I had while going through Undertale that I decided to post for Undertale's first anniversary-birthday thing…even if I'm a bit late. Everything belongs to their respective owners. Happy 1st year and best wishes for this series in years to come!**

 **Oh, and there will be a friendly (-ish) flowery companion, a female Frisk, a (sometimes) good Chara, and more along those lines. Haters may leave while they have the chance. I do not own Undertale, unless you mean a game copy in which case I do have that. Enjoy!**

Frisk sat up. Looking around, she found that she seemed to have fallen onto a bed of golden flowers. She sighed. _Well, guess that I found it the hard way._ Frisk stood and dusted herself off before venturing deeper into the dark depths. There was a patch of grass with a single golden flower on it. "Howdy! I'm Flowey. Flowey the Flower!" The plant greeted, startling Frisk. "I'm Frisk, is this the Underground?" Flowey was put off by this human's reaction. Was she actually looking for the Kingdom of the Monsters? Frisk looked no older then 10, if even that. "Yes! Welcome to the Underground! Where-" Again, he was interrupted. "Yes! I made it! Now, I can put my plan into action!" "…What plan?" the flower asked skeptically. "To free you, of course!" Frisk said cheerfully. "And you can help too!" "Wait, I didn't-" Flowey was scooped into her arms before she ventured deeper into the ruins. Flowey sighed. As much as he hated getting handled, he was just as sick with toying with this realm. While playing companion wasn't his cup of tea, it seemed to be the most entertaining method to go about doing this. Let's face it- after seeing the same people over and over again, a new face was something to embrace.

c—(======-

Flowey rolled his eyes as Frisk bid a tearful farewell to Toriel. She could've easily killed her, but instead Frisk had chosen to spare the former queen. Apparently nobody could understand that in this world, it was kill or be killed. _Idiots…fools…thinking that there can be a happy ending._

c—(======-

Sans grinned as Papyrus dashed off to work more on his puzzles. The human-Frisk-had used Papyrus' footprints to get through the maze easily. Frisk stepped up to Sans and grinned. For a moment, her eyes flashed a cheerful red before going back to her normal nearly-closed ones. Sans watched the human continue through the puzzles and noticed how, whenever Frisk was in a tough spot, she would magically recover and continue on without harming a thing. And each time, her eyes were red.

c—(======-

Frisk watched in horror as her arm moved on its own, slicing through Toriel and rendering the lady nothing but a pile of dust. Frisk frantically reset the timeline. After fixing the mistake, she let out a sigh in relief. The calm was cut short when an all too happy face greeted her. "You murdered her. And then you went back, because you regretted it. Ha ha ha ha… You naive idiot."

c—(======-

Frisk stood, gaping at the sight before her. All the snow dogs were built out of proportion and heads were scattering the ground. They looked suspiciously like the monster she had just played with…

c—(======-

 _Why am I even here?_ Frisk looked over her shoulder to her flowery companion. Flowey looked like he had swallowed something sour. "HUMAN." Papyrus was confessing that he never had any feeling for them, and then left before they could react. "About time" Flowey said as he climbed up on Frisk's shoulder again. Frisk looked around the room once more before leaving. For some reason, she was the only one who saw a little girl sitting on the windowsill, smiling as Papyrus tried flirting with Frisk.

c—(======-

Frisk spared another monster and waved as it left happily. "Seriously, are you going to waste time sparing EVERY SINGLE MONSTER IN THE UNDERGROUND?" Flowey said, annoyed. "Yep." "You've GOT to be kidding me…wait a minute…where'd you get all that gold?" Frisk put her newly acquired gold in her coin pouch. "They give it to me after I spare them" she said simply before continuing on her path with Flowey perched on her shoulder. "Hmmm…maybe it can be worth it sparing those little…" Frisk gave Flowey a stern look, her eyes flashing red. "wonderful beings!" he corrected quickly.

c—(======-

Frisk panicked as more glowing spears burst out of the ground in front of her. Flowey swore as he nearly got impaled. Normally, Frisk would scold him for his language but she had the slightest feeling that now was not the time. The pair paled as they reached the edge of a cliff overlooking a huge, pitch-black abyss. Even that friendly spirit stopped beside her in horror. They turned to find Undyne stalking towards them. The last thing Frisk knew was a blue flash and the sensation of falling. That, and her grip on Flowey loosening as she hit the ground with a shockwave sending debris everywhere.

c—(======-

"I-I STILL BELIEVE IN YOU!" Frisk's foot crushed the skeleton's skull into dust. When her blood red eyes faded back to normal, she looked around, confused on how she had gotten here. The last thing she remembered was heading out of town when a chill had come, accompanied by a dense layer of fog. Frisk lifted her hand to her head only to drop the knife in confusion. Since when had she been holding that?! Frantic, the human scanned the area only to collapse in shock. There was a large pile of dust one the ground by her feet, and all that remained was a costume…or more specifically, a 'battle body'. Desperate, Frisk was reaching for her save when she saw that her file had been overwritten. She burst into tears. why was everyone around her dying when she wasn't looking?

And a dark figure watched in the distance, blue magic bursting angrily at the sight. They turned on their heel and stalked off, a need for revenge burning in their soul.

c—(======-

The heat was unbearable, as even Flowey had convinced Frisk to let him burrow and skip this lava-filled area. Frisk was almost relieved to see her companion go, as it would mean she didn't have to worry about him getting burned to a crisp. _"You still have to worry about yourself, right?"_ Frisk turned to Chara, who was standing beside her and giving her a playful smirk."Awww, you don't have to be so pessimistic Chara, though it's nice to know you CHAR-a lot." The spirit rolled her eyes. _"You're becoming as bad as Sans"_ "Hey, at least I'm trying!" Chara grinned _"Well then, aren't you DETERMINED?"_ Frisk blinked. "Okay, if my puns are like yours, then I really should up my game before making anymore of them" she said before heading towards the lab. _"I'm not THAT bad…Hey, wait up!"_ Chara called, dashing off after Frisk.

c—(======-

Frisk blanched. How was the fish warrior still alive? She had turned into dust, Frisk had witnessed it herself. _Wait, why do I want her to be dead? She's a friend! Wait…I've never met her, why do I think-_ Frisk was jerked out of her train of thought as her body rolled away from a spear that had nearly impaled her. Frisk let out a battle cry as she slashed at her opponent. She wasn't the only one to possess determination. The battle lasted for a good while, and Undyne even managed to land some hits on her. "I'm impressed, Undyne the Undying" Frisk taunted, but for some reason it felt like she wasn't the person who spoke the words that came out of her mouth. "Unfortunately for you, your determination is lacking power, power that I am purely made of!" With that, Frisk stabbed Undyne once more, sending the warrior to the ground. Frisk was horrified at the death they had caused as they saw Undyne melt. She was able to break the spell over her, and Frisk dashed over, apologizing again and again, calling out for someone to help, even though it was too late she wanted to do something, save the one who had truly wanted to help the Underground. Frisk knew that nobody was there, that even the camera had turned off. Yet she yelled her throat raw with a mixture of apologies and pleas for someone out there to come and help.

But nobody came…

c—(======-

Mettaton. Just…Mettaton. ( **Star: Disclaimer, I have nothing against Mettaton, but Frisk must have been so confused in that situation…Mettaton's so sudden, like "HI! LET ME KILL YOU! NO? WELL, SEE YOU LATER!"** )

c—(======-

Frisk raised an eyebrow as she passed the puzzles in Hotland. They had all been completed ahead of time, which was confusing since it would have been logical to put up them as a barrier against her as that seemed to be the goal of everyone in the Underground. Now that she thought about it, even the puzzles in Waterfall and Snowdin had been solved. Suspicious, Frisk examined the switch controlling the lasers and was surprised to see that a vine had grown into the control box and had deactivated the puzzle. Magic or not, plants never would grow in this hot of a place and helped her out coincidentally, which meant that someone had to be aiding her, maybe even to the point of following them…Frisk turned suddenly behind her just in time to see something burrow into the ground. The strangest thing was that it seemed to be a plant, which would explain the vines. Resolving to watch her back more carefully, Frisk continued on her path into the core.

c—(======-

Flames spread across the remains of what used to be Undyne's house. Now the flames seemed to be living here. Frisk sighed as she made her way out of the flaming mess. Flowey had fled as soon as Undyne had taken control of the oven. Chara noticed how exhausted Frisk looked and tried to come up with something that could get her some rest without trekking all the way back to Snowdin. _"Hey, didn't Napstablook invite you to his house that's not too far from here?"_ Frisk perked up. "Yeah! I'll visit him now while we're here!"

Later…

Chara had to admit, she had struck gold. Chara was a spirit, so Napstablook had been able to hear her, though she remained invisible. Not to mention, Frisk was getting more then the minimum rest she needed as the three of them laid down and felt like garbage. It was like a whole different realm, and that was coming from someone who had lived, died, had their soul absorbed, possessed someone in order to kill all their loved ones, and was now free-floating as a spirit companion to a girl nearly identical to Chara in every way possible. The feeling of this new realm was like a dreamless sleep, where you saw so much yet it was all gone as soon as they got up. Frisk yawned and stretched before they bid farewell to their ghost friend. Chara made a silent promise to herself to convince Frisk to visit Napstablook sometime when they finished freeing all the monsters.

c—(======-

Flowey blinked. "You actually spared monsters to save up as much gold as you can carry, then gave it away to buy a single pastry from spiders…" Frisk nodded. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?" Flowey sighed. 9999 gold had just been put to waste on a dumb food item that didn't even have that unique of effects. Frisk shrugged before continuing. _I'm surrounded by idiots…_

Flowey gawked as Muffet had a pleasant conversation with the person who someone had paid her to kill. Instead of a bloody battle, they were having a freaking tea party. No matter how well Flowey knew monsters from his adventures resetting the timeline, he couldn't understand them for the life of him. So, instead of straining to understand, Flowey just took it as a win and enjoyed the non-spider tea given to him. As long as it wasn't lava, he was okay with it.

c—(======-

Frisk felt nothing as she walked into the judgement room. It all made sense. It wasn't her who wanted to kill. It wasn't even Chara who had made her kill everyone. _"those sickos that stand around and WATCH it happen…Those pathetic people who want to see it, but are too weak to do it themselves. I bet someone like that's watching right now, aren't they…?"_ It had been so obvious, from the start. Frisk had been so naive, so gullible, so…weak. Yes, if they had been stronger, the would have been able to save all that they loved, everyone that they loved…in the end, it really was Frisk's fault. Controlled or not, she could have saved everyone. Yet here they were, standing face-to-face with the final obstacle between her and oblivion. She looked up and saw the last person she wanted to kill.

c—(======-

King Asgore was…nice. He was simply watering his garden of flowers when Frisk had entered, with Flowey and Chara being surprisingly quiet. Frisk had stood there, wondering if it would be okay to just sneak past him and destroy the barrier. _"No, you need a monster soul to even pass through it, so you will need him…one way or another."_ Chara sounded heartbroken. The only other time Chara so sad was when Frisk was going through the records in Alphys' True Lab. Frisk knew it would be hard on both of her companions to see their Father killing the only one who could see/understand them. Frisk put that thought out of her mind as she confronted Asgore…only for him to get knocked aside by a rather large ball of fire. "What a miserable creature, torturing such a poor, innocent, youth…" Frisk wasn't paying attention to Toriel's words as she stood, watching all her friends gather by the barrier. It was perfect. Then disaster came. "Ugh…" Everyone went silent as Frisk realized that they didn't know Flowey was with her. She paid no attention to that however since she was busy catching Flowey as he fell from his place around her neck. "Flowey, what's wrong?!" Frisk didn't notice everyone but her and Chara flinch at that name. "D-did you say…'Flowey'?" Alphys stuttered, and Papyrus went pale. Toriel's hands were soon covered in flames and Asgore summoned his trident. Undyne had her spear ready and Sans' eye burst into blue flames. Chara was freaking out alongside Frisk who was frantically asking Flowey what was wrong. _"As-Flowey, no! Not again…wake up already!"_ Chara cried out, tears streaking down her face. Frisk's hands were trembling as she laid the flower on the ground. Before anyone could do anything, his eyes flashed open, his normal friendly smile being replaced by a demonic grin. Frisk yelped as she fell backwards and Chara abruptly stopped crying to stare at the creature that was once her friend. **"YOU IDIOTS."**

c—(======-

 _No, please. Not him._ Frisk watched herself interact with Sans, struggling against her controller with all her might. "So I guess what I should really ask is…do you want to have a bad time?" Frisk felt herself dodge the onslaught of bones that were aimed for her. Sans looked up as he dodged her and saw tears pouring out of his opponent's eyes. Guessing it was from pain, he didn't question it as he sent more attacks towards the one who killed his brother.

Frisk saw herself deal the final blow, and Sans was collapsed on the floor before her by the time she broke away from the control of her captor. "Sans! Please, not you…please be okay…" Sans frowned at the pleading of his killer. Why was she crying over him when she obviously wanted to end him? "I'm so sorry…had I been stronger I could've saved you, but I just-" Frisk broke into sobs as the being before her was slowly dissolving into dust. She heard a string of muttered curses from Sans' mouth before he warped away, supposedly to Grillby's. But there was one sound that told her that he would never make it. The sound that she had heard way too many times before. It was the sound of a monster dissolving into dust.

Frisk would never find out that Sans hadn't cursed her, but instead had cursed someone else that was the one responsible for the genocide.

Frisk saw the world dissolve around her, and sighed as she counted the time before an offer was made to her. The world, for her soul. She felt a presence vanish and woke up on a bed of flowers, looking up at the hole she had fallen down. This time, she knew what to do. Before her controller could do anything, she scribbled a note down before using a bone Sans had given her in a past timeline.

Sans looked up from his sentry station to see a note float to his face. It was quickly followed by a human soul. Little did he know that the soul was one not from his world, nor did it matter for it worked all the same. Legends were told of a sacrifice of a little girl in order to save the Monsters, but no one knew that she had given up so much more than her soul. She had given the soul of another.

c—(======-

Frisk was using her SAVE ability on overdrive as she recovered the souls of her friends from the monster before her. Chara was putting all of her effort into protecting Frisk's soul as hit after hit was scored on her. Once Frisk had saved her friends, she realized that there was one soul left as she called out his name. "ASRIEL!"

Frisk and Chara woke up in a dark room, with Asriel standing by them. He apologized, and had talked to Frisk as Chara watched sadly, wishing that he could see her. Frisk saw her friend's look and lined up between them as she hugged both of them, giving Chara the moment she deserved. Asriel said his farewell before fading away, leaving only the shattered remains of a barrier. Frisk woke up with her monster family surrounding her as they headed to the surface, light bursting from the horizon. The fight was over.

 **Flowey looked up from his roots. "So, you are the readers Star has warned me about. Golly, you must be so confused. Someone bought to tell you somethings about this story! I guess little old me will have to do. Ready? Here we go!" A list appears in front of him. "This was an AU of Undertale that I have done in celebration of Undertale's 1st year, and it is not strictly true to the story that the game tells. It was also slightly rushed when I realized I could not get it done on time. My apologies if I have ruined any of your favorite characters and/or plot points. I had to cut out some parts because it was taking too long to type. This is my first attempt at an Undertale story, as I normally don't write this. I'm probably annoying my normal viewers as I haven't updated my other stories in a while…Anyway, if you like this please review and maybe sometime I'll do another Undertale story if you guys want. Thank you! -Star" Flowey looked up. "That means LEAVE OR ELSE I GET TO USE MY FRIENDLINESS PELLETS!"**


End file.
